<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[DỊCH/TRANSLATE] Fever by Kogimofumaru</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28551417">[DỊCH/TRANSLATE] Fever</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kogimofumaru/pseuds/Kogimofumaru'>Kogimofumaru</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | 30-sai Made Doutei da to Mahou Tsukai ni Nareru Rashii (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Tiếng Việt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:07:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,457</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28551417</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kogimofumaru/pseuds/Kogimofumaru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurosawa đi công tác ở thành phố khác, mấy ngày liền không gặp người yêu, chu kỳ sinh lý vẫn luôn chính xác của Adachi đột nhiên đến sớm hơn dự kiến...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adachi Kiyoshi/Kurosawa Yuichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[DỊCH/TRANSLATE] Fever</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27958172">Fever</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pine_app_apple/pseuds/Pine_app_apple">Pine_app_apple</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>谢谢 Pine_app_apple 允许我翻译这篇ABO同人文 (≧∇≦)<br/>Cảm ơn Pine_app_apple đã cho phép mình dịch chiếc fanfic ABO đỉnk này &gt;w&lt;</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tiêm thuốc ức chế, ở trong túi. Đây là chuyện duy nhất Adachi có thể suy nghĩ vào lúc này.</p><p>Cảm giác khô nóng không ngừng dâng lên, nhiệt độ trong cơ thể nóng bừng nhưng bên ngoài thì lại lạnh toát. Mồ hôi thấm ướt quần áo Adachi, áo gile, áo sơ mi, thậm chí cả áo vest cũng hơi ẩm ẩm. Cùng với nhiệt độ cao dần là khát khao không thể nói rõ làm tan rã hơi thở của cậu, bào mòn thể lực cậu, thậm chí đến tầm nhìn cũng bắt đầu mờ dần, cơn phát tình chỉ thuộc về Omega đang giày vò cậu.</p><p>Chu kỳ sinh lý luôn luôn chính xác từ trước đến giờ đột nhiên đến sớm ngoài ý muốn, người duy nhất có thể giúp cậu hiện đang đi công tác ở tận đầu bên kia hòn đảo. Tâm trạng thất thường do hormone gây ra cùng cảm giác trống rỗng trong cơ thể ép nước mắt Adachi lăn từng giọt trên khuôn mặt đỏ ửng. Cậu mím môi ngăn giọt nước mắt chảy qua khóe miệng, tay run run dùng chìa khóa dự phòng người yêu đưa cho mở cửa căn hộ. Khoảnh khắc được mùi Alpha quen thuộc trong phòng vây quanh, hai chân Adachi mềm nhũn, chút ít sức lực còn sót lại cũng bị cảm giác bình yên ít ỏi này rút sạch. Vừa đóng cửa cậu đã không thể chịu đựng được ngã khuỵu trước huyền quan nhà Kurosawa.</p><p>Bình thường cơn phát tình của Omega không nghiêm trọng đến mức này. Sau khi trưởng thành, kể cả không có bạn tình thì sinh hoạt tình dục điều độ cũng hoàn toàn có thể giúp tiêu hao pheromone. Mỗi chu kỳ chỉ có một, hai ngày nhiệt độ cao đến mức gần như bị sốt, một viên thuốc ức chế là đủ để họ vượt qua hiện tượng sinh lý do mất cân bằng pheromone gây ra rồi. Chỉ là Adachi giữ thân trong trắng quá lâu, hồi thiếu niên cậu nghĩ là không cần thiết, đến khi phát hiện ra kinh nghiệm của mình so với bạn bè cùng trang lứa cách biệt quá xa thì cậu đã quen ỷ lại vào thuốc ức chế, không có dũng khi đối diện với dục vọng nguyên thủy nhất nữa.</p><p>Tình trạng này khiến cơ thể cho rằng pheromone chưa đủ nhiều, thế là hormone sản sinh ra trong mỗi lần phát tình ngày càng nhiều hơn, triệu chứng khi không dùng thuốc ngày càng nghiêm trọng, vài năm trở lại đây thời gian phát tình cũng có xu hướng lâu hơn. Để không ảnh hưởng đến công việc, cậu uống thuốc ức chế rất đều đặn và thường xuyên, không những thế liều lượng còn cao hơn cả mức trung bình. Điều này khiến cho triệu chứng bị áp chế một khi tìm được lỗ hổng phòng ngự của thuốc sẽ bùng phát mạnh hơn. Chẳng hạn như hiện tại, mặc dù còn một tuần nữa mới đến chu kỳ phát tình nhưng cậu vẫn mang một vỉ thuốc ức chế bên mình. Nhờ nó mà mùi pheromone của Adachi mới không phát tán, để cậu an toàn chạy đến nhà Kurosawa tìm chút an ủi từ pheromone Alpha thuộc về anh. Trong sự bao bọc của mùi xạ hương hòa lẫn với mùi tuyết tùng và mùi thuốc lá thoang thoảng, Adachi cố gắng điều chỉnh hô hấp của mình, muốn vắt kiệt chút hơi sức cuối cùng để lấy thuốc tiêm mang trong người...</p><p>#####</p><p>Adachi thở dốc ngã xuống đất, giãy dụa bò về phía chiếc balo bị ném sang một bên, bả vai đã lộ khỏi áo vest nhưng hai tay vẫn vướng ống tay áo, chất vải vừa dày vừa nặng bó sau lưng, áo sơ mi ướt đẫm mồ hôi dính sát vào cơ thể vẽ lên đường cong xinh đẹp, cặp mông không ngừng uốn éo như ẩn như hiện dưới vạt áo vest, ống quần bị kéo lên cao theo động tác đầu gối cựa quậy. Trán Adachi rịn ra vài giọt mồ hôi nhưng đều bốc hơi sau khi lăn xuống gò má nóng hầm hập của cậu rồi biến mất hẳn nơi nốt ruồi đen sau tai - vị trí mà Kurosawa vẫn luôn cảm thấy vô cùng quyến rũ, đôi mắt ướt át mơ màng không sao mở nổi, đôi môi đỏ mọng hít thở nặng nề... Tất cả vẽ nên một bức tranh vượt ngoài sức chịu đựng của Kurosawa.</p><p>Kurosawa kết thúc sớm chuyến công tác, bắt tàu cao tốc từ Osaka về thẳng Tokyo. Sáng nay sau khi nghe giọng nói của Adachi qua điện thoại anh đã đẩy nhanh tiến độ làm việc, vừa kí hợp đồng xong là vội vàng đổi vé tàu công ty đã đặt trước chỉ để về nhà gặp Omega của mình sớm hơn một buổi tối.</p><p>Dự định ban đầu của anh là tắm xong sẽ mang một ít đồ ăn khuya sang nhà Adachi rồi hai người cùng nhau đọc truyện tranh hoặc xem phim cũng được. Sau khi lấy hết can đảm tỏ tình với cậu, Kurosawa không muốn đánh mất hạnh phúc khó có được này, vì vậy anh vẫn luôn kìm nén bản năng của mình, chỉ cho phép bản thân làm 1/100000 những việc muốn làm, cẩn thận, từng bước một thăm dò giới hạn Adachi có thể chấp nhận được.</p><p>Trong vài mối quan hệ trước đây, Kurosawa cứ hễ thấy bầu không khí ổn ổn một chút là nắm tay đối phương ngay, chuyện này với anh dễ như ăn cơm uống nước vậy. Thế nhưng với Adachi thì mất cả ngày trời anh cũng không dám nắm lấy bàn tay gần trong gang tấc ấy, mặc dù ngay lần đầu tiên gặp nhau anh đã muốn ôm cậu thật chặt rồi. Không những nắm tay, anh còn muốn toàn thân cậu thấm đẫm mùi hương của mình, nhưng nỗi sợ hãi bị Adachi né tránh khiến anh không dám hành động dù từng có vô số cơ hội. Mãi đến khi Adachi thú nhận mối quan hệ của họ với Tsuge, anh mới có dũng khí nắm tay cậu trên đường về nhà.</p><p>Cái nắm tay mới đầu rụt rè dần trở thành mười ngón đan xen, ngồi bên nhau vai kề vai, thậm chí là để Adachi ngồi giữa hai chân mình rồi ôm cậu vào lòng, làm từng bước từng bước một như vậy. Nhưng mỗi khi anh ghé mũi lại gần tai Adachi, ngửi thấy mùi nguyệt quế thoang thoảng trên người cậu, hôn cậu cho đến khi cơn hứng tình dâng lên, mặc dù Omega của anh không chống cự nhưng cơ thể cứng đờ của cậu khiến anh dừng việc thăm dò lại ngay lập tức. Anh không dám và cũng không muốn dục vọng sâu bên trong mình làm cậu sợ.</p><p>Vì vậy khoảnh khắc Kurosawa mở cửa nhà và nhìn thấy cảnh tượng mê người này, cả trí óc lẫn trái tim anh đều ngừng vận hành.</p><p>Khi ngửi thấy mùi hoa quế phảng phất anh mới hoàn hồn, trở tay đóng cửa lại.</p><p>#####</p><p>"Adachi, Adachi?" Kurosawa gọi tên người yêu, anh vỗ nhẹ tấm lưng đang phập phồng kịch liệt của cậu, đồng thời vươn tay kéo chiếc balo lại gần, lấy thuốc ức chế mà Adachi đang tìm ra cho cậu. Một ống chất lỏng đơn giản, kim tiêm trong suốt 10cc, chỉ cần bơm vào là có thể làm dịu nhiệt độ cơ thể người trước mắt, nhưng anh hy vọng người làm chuyện này là mình biết bao.</p><p>Sở dĩ cơ thể Omega sản sinh ra nhiều pheromone đến vậy là để thu hút nhiều Alpha ưu tú đến kết hợp, nhưng một khi đã có bạn đời Alpha rồi thì kỳ phát tình của Omega sẽ là bữa tiệc tình yêu giữa hai người. Sắp đặt của tạo hóa kỳ diệu như vậy đấy, chỉ có pheromone của hai thái cực giới tính mới có thể khơi dậy ham muốn tột độ của đối phương, cũng chỉ khi hai bên kết hợp mới có thể dẹp yên bất mãn đến từ bản năng này.</p><p>Suy nghĩ của Kurosawa đều bị Adachi nghe thấy rõ ràng. Cậu cũng nghĩ giống anh, nhưng cậu sợ tất cả mọi chuyện chỉ là do pheromone xúc tác và trách nhiệm của đối phương với mình mà thôi, có lẽ là cả một chút dục vọng chiếm hữu khiến Alpha ưu tú trước mặt cho rằng anh cần phải đánh dấu cậu nữa. Trong khoảng thời gian hẹn hò, cậu cảm thấy quá đỗi yên tâm khi ở trong vòng tay anh, cảm nhận nhiệt độ cơ thể của anh, ngửi mùi pheromone tỏa ra từ anh. Mỗi lần hôn nhau, cậu đều có thể nghe thấy tiếng trái tim mình đập rộn ràng trong lồng ngực, bộ phận riêng tư bên dưới không biết xấu hổ mà tiết ra chất dịch, nhiều đến nỗi ướt nhẹp vùng giữa hai chân, chuẩn bị chờ được tiến vào. Cậu sợ mình sẽ đòi Kurosawa đánh dấu vì bản năng sinh học, càng sợ một ngày nào đó Kurosawa phát hiện ra thực ra cậu rất tầm thường, không hề giống như anh ấy nghĩ, mà kẻ mất đi phép thuật là cậu sẽ không thể nào biết sự thật trước khi bị vứt bỏ, thậm chí trở thành hòn đá kê chân trên bước đường tự do của Kurosawa... Mỗi lần nghĩ đến chuyện mình mất đi cơ thể đồng trinh này, Adachi lại không kìm được liên tưởng tới kết cục đáng sợ đó, cho dù cậu đã tự khuyên mình phải tin tưởng Kurosawa nhưng vẫn cố chui vào bất cứ khe hở nào cậu tìm thấy để trốn tránh anh.</p><p>Nhưng mấy ngày hôm nay, lần đầu tiên họ xa nhau kể từ khi chính thức hẹn hò, Adachi cảm thấy hối hận vô cùng vì suy nghĩ này, bởi lẽ vô số khả năng đáng sợ khác nảy ra trong đầu cậu khi không có anh ở bên. Nhỡ Kurosawa đi công tác bị Omega nào đó quyến rũ thì sao? Một Alpha ưu tú như Kurosawa thì thiếu gì người rung động đến mức muốn dâng hiến cho anh? Hoặc là anh gặp được một Omega tốt hơn cậu, hấp dẫn hơn cậu, phát hiện ra cậu không phải sự lựa chọn tốt nhất thì sao? Nếu Adachi xuất sắc đến thế thì đã không làm trai tân đến tận năm 30 tuổi. Giả sử trong mười nghìn khả năng khác nhau ấy có một khả năng Kurosawa bị cướp mất, vậy thì cậu sẽ thế nào? Chưa có được đã đánh mất ư? Tâm trí Adachi tràn ngập những nguy cơ đáng sợ đó, tối hôm đầu tiên Kurosawa đi công tác cậu mơ thấy ác mộng suốt cả đêm, hôm sau liền tự ý dùng chìa khóa dự bị anh đưa cho, cứ tối đến lại vào ngôi nhà này, mặc bộ đồ ngủ Kurosawa mua cho, nằm trên chiếc giường tràn ngập mùi hương của anh mới có thể yên giấc.</p><p>Cơn phát tình hôm nay có lẽ là do bị mùi Alpha nhiều đêm vây quanh khơi dậy.</p><p>"Adachi?" Thấy cậu chỉ nhìn mình mà không nói năng gì, Kurosawa lo lắng áp sát gần mặt cậu hơn.</p><p>"Kuro...sawa...?" Là ảo giác ư? Anh ấy phải đến thành phố khác ký hợp đồng, hẹn ngày mai mới về mà.</p><p>"Anh đây." Kurosawa đỡ Adachi dậy để cậu dựa vào ngực mình, trong mùi hoa quế ngào ngạt, anh cố chịu đựng mà hỏi cậu: "Thuốc ức chế tiêm như thế nào?"</p><p>Mình không thể tranh thủ cơ hội này làm tổn thương Adachi được.</p><p>"Em, hộc... Anh về thật sao? Là anh thật đấy ư?" Adachi không trả lời chuyện thuốc ức chế, thay vào đó khoảnh khắc đọc được suy nghĩ của Kurosawa cậu đã đưa ra quyết định của mình. Làm ơn, cầu mong đây không phải là ảo giác của mình. Cậu vươn tay sờ khuôn mặt tràn ngập lo lắng và nhẫn nhịn trước mắt, khi lòng bàn tay áp lên má anh, ngón tay chạm vào tóc mai anh, mũi ngửi thấy mùi pheromone quen thuộc, Adachi bắt đầu tin tất cả đang diễn ra lúc này là sự thật. Não bộ bị cơn sốt hành hạ không thể suy nghĩ gì nữa, chỉ muốn nghe theo tiếng lòng của mình, cậu muốn người này thuộc về mình.</p><p>"Ừm, giám đốc bên đối tác trực tiếp tham dự, hợp đồng được ký kết sớm hơn nên anh về luôn." Kurosawa nghiêng đầu hôn vào lòng bàn tay cậu, anh cảm thấy khả năng tự kìm chế mà mình vẫn luôn tự hào sắp gục ngã trước mùi hoa quế này rồi.</p><p>Anh muốn em, muốn em trở thành của anh, là duy nhất trong cuộc đời anh, nhưng không phải bằng cách này và vào lúc này.</p><p>"Em sốt rồi, thân nhiệt cao quá, để anh giúp em, nói cho anh biết cách tiêm thuốc ức chế được không?" Khi hỏi câu này khuôn mặt Kurosawa đã khó chịu lắm rồi, bị pheromone Omega ảnh hưởng nên bộ phận nào đó đang bừng bừng phấn chấn, anh đang bị hành hạ bởi cuộc đấu tranh giữa bản năng và lý trí. Pheromone của Omega trong kỳ phát tình thực sự là liều thuốc nổ đối với Alpha, nhất là sau khi anh phát hiện ra tình cảm của mình với Adachi.</p><p>"Em, không dùng thuốc ức chế được không? Anh về rồi, cho nên..." Adachi lấy hết dũng khí bày tỏ lòng mình với Kurosawa.</p><p>"...Không phải bây giờ, không phải lúc em bị cơn phát tình hành hạ đến mơ hồ như thế này." Nghe Adachi nói xong, nếu bảo Kurosawa không lung lay sẽ là nói dối, nhưng anh đã dùng bảy năm để chờ một cơ hội, anh không muốn nhân lúc Adachi phát tình mà quan hệ với cậu, như vậy không khác gì tự tay phá hủy sự tín nhiệm của đối phương dành cho mình.</p><p>Không được, không thể vì kích động nhất thời làm Adachi ghét mình.</p><p>Tiếng lòng đau đớn này truyền thẳng đến Adachi.</p><p>"Không phải, em vẫn luôn mong anh có thể...đánh dấu em, chỉ là em sợ...một người không có ưu điểm nào như mình, sau này anh sẽ hối hận." Adachi cảm thấy đau lòng vì suy nghĩ của Kurosawa, cậu dùng hết sức lực toàn thân để nâng mặt đối phương, vừa nói vừa nhìn anh bằng đôi mắt lấp lánh nước mắt.</p><p>"Thật sao..." Đây là sự thật ư?</p><p>"Thật." Adachi hôn lên môi Kurosawa, khoảnh khắc hai đôi môi chạm nhau, pheromone Alpha nồng đậm theo nước bọt truyền sang. Từ trước đến giờ họ mới chỉ dừng lại ở nụ hôn phớt chứ Adachi chưa từng trải nghiệm cảm giác điện giật tê dại lan khắp toàn thân như thế này. Đũng quần vốn đã ẩm ướt nay càng thêm bức bối dính nhớp khiến cậu vô cùng ngượng ngùng.</p><p>"Adachi, xin lỗi, anh sẽ không hối hận, nhưng dù em lừa dối anh đi nữa anh cũng không dừng lại đâu." Thuốc ức chế không biết đã bị quăng đi đâu, nụ hôn của Kurosawa vừa mãnh liệt vừa triền miên, pheromone theo đó truyền sang Adachi kích thích hệ thần kinh vốn đã quá sức nhạy cảm của cậu. Pheromone của hai người khuếch tán theo độ sâu của nụ hôn này, nhất thời bầu không khí im lặng như tờ, chỉ có tiếng môi lưỡi giao hòa quanh quẩn, một lúc sau họ mới quyến luyến tách nhau ra.</p><p>"Phải nhớ hít thở chứ, Adachi." Trong lúc Adachi thở dốc Kurosawa cười nói.</p><p>Đáng yêu quá, người đầu tiên hôn em ấy như vậy chính là mình.</p><p>"Em...kỹ thuật không tốt lắm..." Adachi bất mãn nói, nhưng trước khi oán trách cậu lại không nghĩ rằng ánh mắt mình lúc này kết hợp với đôi môi bị hôn đến sưng đỏ chính là đòn tấn công chí mạng đối với Kurosawa.</p><p>Mà kết quả của việc khiêu khích Alpha chính là chưa nói hết câu cậu đã lại bị chặn miệng bằng một nụ hôn mạnh bạo khác.</p><p>Cà vạt của Adachi đã bị cậu tự kéo xuống từ lâu, ban đầu Kurosawa định cởi từng nút áo sơ mi của cậu nhưng vừa mới mạnh tay một chút đã dứt đứt cả hàng cúc từ nút thứ hai trở xuống, đến áo vest cũng bị lột ra luôn. Còn Adachi thì vẫn đang cố cởi khuy áo khoác của anh, bàn tay run run của cậu có thể cảm nhận rõ ràng nhịp tim cuồng loạn của anh và từng khối cơ bắp đang phập phồng bên dưới lớp áo. Cởi đến nút thứ tư, đầu ngón tay Adachi đã cảm nhận được cơ bụng rắn chắc của Kurosawa, cậu không kìm được muốn chạm hẳn vào nó.</p><p>"Nếu muốn thì thế này chẳng phải tốt hơn sao?" Kurosawa không biết đã lột sạch quần áo của Adachi từ bao giờ, anh cầm tay cậu luồn vào trong áo mình để cậu được trực tiếp sờ cơ bụng của anh, cùng lúc đó hình ảnh Adachi ngồi trên người Kurosawa thở dốc lắc eo cũng truyền vào đầu cậu.</p><p>"Quá đáng!" Tiếp nhận hình ảnh "đồi bại" như vậy, Adachi cũng không kìm được trợn tròn mắt.</p><p>"Quả nhiên là...vẫn không được sao?" Bầu không khí nóng bỏng như ngưng đọng, cậu có thể cảm nhận rõ ràng tâm trạng hối hận của Kurosawa.</p><p>"Không phải, em, em có chuyện muốn nói với anh." Adachi vội vàng ôm chầm lấy Kurosawa, quyết định không giấu anh bất cứ điều gì nữa.</p><p>"Ừ, em nói đi." Cảm giác tội lỗi khiến Kurosawa không dám manh động nữa, anh đã chuẩn bị sẵn tâm lý không xâm phạm cậu nữa rồi, bắt đầu nhớ xem thuốc ức chế ban nãy bị mình ném đi đâu, thậm chí còn cầu mong mình không bị cậu ghét.</p><p>"Xin lỗi vì đã giấu anh lâu như vậy. Mặc dù rất khó tin nhưng em có thể đọc được suy nghĩ của người khác. Vì vậy những gì anh nghĩ ban nãy, em..." Nói hết nội dung mình nhìn thấy hiện tại vẫn nằm ngoài khả năng của Adachi, cậu chưa táo bạo đến mức ấy, vì vậy chỉ có thể vùi đầu vào ngực Kurosawa giả làm đà điểu mà không biết rằng hành động này không khác gì đưa dê vào miệng cọp.</p><p>Vậy thì, bây giờ những chuyện anh muốn, rất muốn làm với Adachi, em đều biết hết sao?</p><p>Hình ảnh bản thân thở hổn hển vì bị Kurosawa làm đủ trò đột nhiên dội vào não Adachi.</p><p>Mức độ xấu hổ cậu chưa bao giờ nghĩ tới khiến Adachi không biết phải phản ứng thế nào, nhưng đỉnh đầu đen nhánh cọ nhẹ lồng ngực Kurosawa, vòng tay ôm anh cũng chặt hơn, hai người chính diện áp sát nhau không một kẽ hở, vành tai ửng hồng giờ đã đỏ bừng lên.</p><p>Vậy là Adachi cho phép anh làm chuyện anh muốn rồi đúng không?</p><p>Vẫn không có tiếng đáp lại, nhưng cậu càng dùng sức dụi đầu vào lồng ngực anh hơn.</p><p>Đừng dụi nữa, dụi nữa rụng hết tóc bây giờ.</p><p>Kurosawa nâng mặt Adachi lên, anh mỉm cười dịu dàng hôn xuống.</p><p>#####</p><p>Lúc đẩy Adachi ngã ra giường, Kurosawa phát hiện ra quần áo mình vứt trong giỏ đồ giặt trước khi đi công tác đã bị lôi lên giường rồi.</p><p>Adachi, anh ghen với đống quần áo này đó.</p><p>"Chỉ là em, không quen... Ưm!" Ánh mắt né tránh cố gắng thanh minh của Adachi càng chứng thực suy đoán của Kurosawa. Bàn tay đang nắm eo cậu hơi dùng lực khiến lý do cậu chuẩn bị nói biến thành một tiếng rên quyến rũ.</p><p>Quần tây của Adachi bị cởi xuống, đến quần lót sớm đã ướt đẫm cũng bị lột ra, cậu nhỏ phấn hồng run rẩy trong không khí, cửa huyệt đằng sau lúc khép lúc mở không ngừng tuôn ra chất lỏng làm ga trải giường cũng dính nhớp một mảng. Kurosawa dùng bàn tay ngoại cỡ của mình nâng mông Adachi lên rồi sờ dần về phía xương cụt, đi qua nơi nào nơi ấy đều như bị châm lửa. Cậu cảm thấy vừa nôn nao vừa dễ chịu, đồng thời cũng có chút mong chờ nhiều hơn nữa. Khi chạm phải mép miếng dán thuốc ức chế, ngón tay thon dài của anh không chút do dự xé xuống, ngay sau đó mùi hương hoa quế nồng nàn tràn ngập khắp căn phòng, hòa quyện cùng mùi pheromone của Kurosawa sớm đã thấm vào từng ngóc ngách và trở thành một thứ mùi ướt át, ngào ngạt và thoang thoảng mùi sắc dục.</p><p>Người duy nhất có thể làm chuyện này là mình.</p><p>Kurosawa đưa một ngón tay vào miệng huyệt trơn trượt thử thăm dò rồi ấn nhẹ lên vách trong, đồng thời vẫn chưa thôi ghen tỵ với đống quần áo ngủ của chính mình.</p><p>"Ha a...ha..." Cảm giác bị xâm nhập vừa xa lạ lại vừa quen thuộc, xa lạ là cảm xúc bên trong cơ thể, còn quen thuộc là khát khao đối với Kurosawa, những cảm giác này ngày càng dâng trào khiến Adachi không kìm được rướn eo lên để đòi nhiều hơn.</p><p>Đừng vội, từ từ từng bước thôi, anh sợ sẽ làm em đau.</p><p>Kurosawa nhìn Adachi bằng ánh mắt nhẫn nại và dịu dàng, ngón tay thứ hai cũng đưa vào để mở rộng miệng huyệt. Bản thân anh cũng đã bị pheromone kỳ phát tình của Omega giày vò đến đau đớn, dương vật căng trướng vì dục vọng bị kìm nén, người mình thầm yêu bấy lâu thì đang ở ngay trước mắt, thế nhưng anh vẫn không dám manh động... Tất cả những mâu thuẫn giằng xé này đều bị Adachi đọc được hết nhờ phép thuật của cậu.</p><p>"Em không sợ, a, ư, em, em muốn anh..." Cậu thương anh vô cùng, bắt đầu hối hận vì mình không nói sớm, để đến bây giờ muốn nói cũng không có sức mà nói nữa, thế là chỉ đành tuân theo bản năng của chính mình, nhích hạ thân lại gần đối phương, vươn tay với thắt lưng da của anh với hy vọng anh sẽ hiểu được ý mình.</p><p>Em có biết mình đang làm gì, đang nói gì không?</p><p>Giọng nói vẫn luôn dịu dàng trầm hẳn xuống, Kurosawa xác nhận lại một lần nữa. Anh rất vui, nhưng cũng sợ việc mình đánh dấu bước cuối cùng chỉ là cách để hai người ràng buộc về quan hệ thể xác.</p><p>"Em không sợ. Kurosawa Yuichi, bởi vì là anh nên dù đánh dấu vĩnh viễn em cũng không sợ." Nhưng Adachi không còn sợ hãi một chút nào nữa, chỉ cần có thể xua tan nỗi sợ hãi bất an của Kurosawa, cậu không sợ gì cả. Cậu vươn tay ôm cổ đối phương kéo lại gần mình, cố gắng hết sức bắt chước những gì mình vừa học được từ anh để thể hiện một nụ hôn mà cậu cho là mãnh liệt nhất, chứa đựng nhiều ham muốn chiếm hữu nhất.</p><p>Nhận được sự khích lệ như vậy, cuối cùng Kurosawa cũng thôi lưỡng lự, mọi chuyện sau đó coi như không còn gì trở ngại nữa.</p><p>Sau khi anh len ngón tay thứ ba vào cơ thể Adachi làm cậu thở dốc bắn ra thì cũng cởi xuống món đồ cuối cùng trên người mình.</p><p>Bộ phận đàn ông cương cứng dựng thẳng, đỉnh đầu sáng lấp lánh vì chất lỏng tiết ra trong lúc hưng phấn, bên trên trụ thể với đường kính và độ dài vượt mức bình thường đang nhảy nhót những mạch máu dữ tợn. Mặc dù Adachi sớm biết giới tính thứ hai sẽ khiến thứ đó dậy thì khác biệt, nhưng nó lớn hơn của cậu nhiều quá làm cậu nhìn đến ngây người.</p><p>"Bị nhìn chằm chằm như vậy anh cũng xấu hổ đấy." Kurosawa nói vậy nhưng biểu cảm không có vẻ gì là ngượng ngùng cả, không những thế anh còn nhìn Adachi bằng ánh mắt như đang vờn mồi. Từ dưới chân giường, anh ưu nhã bò lên như một con báo, nằm phục lên người Adachi.</p><p>"Em có nhìn đâu." Nói điêu.</p><p>Được, Adachi bảo không nhìn là không nhìn.</p><p>Một tay Kurosawa vòng qua vai Adachi, tay kia đỡ thứ đó tiến vào cấm địa ấm áp đã được mở rộng đầy đủ.</p><p>"A a ư!"</p><p>"Hm!"</p><p>Thịt non bao bọc chặt chẽ phần đầu hung khí vừa tiến vào cơ thể, pheromone giao hòa kích thích cảm quan của cả hai khiến họ đồng thời bật ra tiếng thở dốc.</p><p>Nhưng mức độ này đối với Adachi đang ở trong kỳ phát tình còn lâu mới đủ, cậu muốn nhiều hơn, sâu hơn. Cậu uốn éo eo hòng nuốt hết thứ đó vào cơ thể, nhưng vì không biết dùng sức nên suýt nữa còn khiến Kurosawa trượt ra ngoài.</p><p>"Không được, em muốn nhiều hơn..." Cậu vô thức nói ra suy nghĩ của mình, lời này lọt vào tai Kurosawa không thể nghi ngờ chính là một đòn trí mạng.</p><p>Là em nói đấy nhé.</p><p>Hơi thở nóng hổi phả vào tai Adachi, trước khi cậu kịp xấu hổ thì Kurosawa đã đẩy eo đâm lút cán.</p><p>Sau đó căn phòng chỉ còn lại tiếng thân thể va chạm cùng với tiếng thở dốc.</p><p>Một tay Kurosawa che đỉnh đầu Adachi để cậu không bị đụng vào thành giường, một tay nâng đầu gối cậu để cơ thể cậu mở ra ở góc lớn nhất, eo lúc lên lúc xuống, dập vào vừa mạnh vừa sâu. Adachi cảm thấy toàn bộ không khí trong cơ thể, toàn bộ suy nghĩ trong tâm trí đều bị Kurosawa ép ra hết, bây giờ mọi giác quan của cậu chỉ cảm nhận được Kurosawa Yuichi mà thôi, người đàn ông không biết cậu đã phải lòng từ bao giờ, Alpha của cậu. Bất cứ suy nghĩ nào manh nha hình thành trong đầu Adachi đều bị khoái cảm Kurosawa mang lại cuốn trôi, Adachi nghe theo bản năng đòi hỏi thật nhiều, mà những gì Kurosawa cho cậu thì tựa như vô cùng vô tận, anh mạnh mẽ va chạm hết lần này đến lần khác, lấp đầy trống rỗng và bất an của Adachi.</p><p>Huyệt sau bị dương vật với kích cỡ đáng tự hào lấp đầy, cậu nhỏ phấn hồng phía trước không được an ủi cọ sát với cơ bụng của Kurosawa, pheromone thuộc về Alpha bao trùm đến từng dây thân kinh trong cơ thể Adachi. Cậu có cảm giác mình đang ngồi trên một con thuyền nhỏ lênh đênh giữa giông bão, nhấp nhô theo dục vọng của Kurosawa, càng ngày càng bị đẩy lên cao, khoảnh khắc Adachi sắp đạt đỉnh cao khoái cảm, Kurosawa đột nhiên đỡ hông cậu, giữ nguyên tư thế kết hợp đó lật người cậu lại tạo thành tư thế nằm sấp, đầu cự vật cũng xoay một vòng trong cơ thể Adachi. Tư thế này khiến Kurosawa vào sâu hơn, một tay anh giữ eo Adachi, tay còn lại vòng ra đằng trước vỗ về cậu nhỏ sưng đỏ của cậu. Adachi mải mê đuổi theo khoái cảm, không ngừng hạ eo thấp xuống để nhận được nhiều hơn, một đợt cao trào nữa lại sắp đến.</p><p>Nhưng mà cậu muốn nhìn Kurosawa, nhìn người yêu của cậu.</p><p>"Không, Yuichi, em muốn, hư a...muốn nhìn anh cơ." Adachi ngoái lại nhìn Kurosawa bằng ánh mắt rơm rớm, đôi môi sưng đỏ lần đầu tiên gọi tên Kurosawa.</p><p>Kích thích như vậy khiến Kurosawa suýt nữa giao súng nộp đạn ngay tức thì, anh nghiến răng lật Adachi lại, "Không, a, sắp..."</p><p>Khoái cảm tích tụ khiến Adachi cuối cùng cũng bắn ra, tinh dịch dính lên bụng Kurosawa lẫn ga trải giường, vài giọt còn bắn lên má và cằm cậu, Adachi mở to mắt nhìn anh, nhưng vì lên cao trào nên không hề có tiêu cự. Cảnh tượng sắc tình này cộng thêm việc Adachi co thắt cơ thể theo phản xạ khiến Kurosawa cũng khó mà kìm chế được, anh nâng cẳng chân trắng nõn của cậu gác lên vai, sau một hồi cắm vào rút ra kịch liệt, cả căn phòng chỉ còn nghe thấy tiếng rên rỉ của Adachi, Kurosawa đột nhiên dừng động tác, bộ phận sung sức nào đó bắt đầu giãn nở chuẩn bị thành kết (*). Sự trân trọng dành cho Adachi đã ngấm vào máu khiến anh định buông eo cậu ra để cậu thoải mái hơn trong quá trình đánh dấu.</p><p>(*) "Kết" là cơ quan được gọi là quy đầu dạng cầu ở đầu dương vật, giúp dương vật không bị rơi ra khi quan hệ, tăng xác suất mang thai. Khi chuẩn bị xuất tinh thì bộ phận này sẽ nở ra, sau khi xuất tinh xong thì dần dần nhỏ lại. Minh họa cho dễ hiểu thì uhmm:<br/>JJ bình thường: &lt;===3<br/>JJ hình thành kết: &lt;==3=3</p><p>Nhưng chàng trai tân chưa trải sự đời tưởng anh định rút ra liền vội vàng kẹp chặt chân không cho anh rời khỏi. Động tác này làm nút kết sắp phình ra tiến vào sâu hơn, tinh dịch nóng bỏng bắn thẳng vào cơ thể cậu, khoái cảm cực hạn khiến cậu thất thần, ánh mắt mê man. Kurosawa thở dốc, nhẹ nhàng đặt một nụ hôn lên trán cậu.</p><p>Hai người không ngừng thở hổn hển.</p><p>#####</p><p>Mùi hương trong không khí bây giờ không còn thuộc riêng về người nào nữa, trong mùi cỏ cây có mùi hoa, không thể nào phân biệt được.</p><p>"Vậy là trong lúc anh không có nhà em lấy quần áo của anh ra ngủ cùng hả?"</p><p>"Ừm..."</p><p>"Có lẽ vì bị pheromone của anh ảnh hưởng nên kỳ phát tình của em mới đến sớm hơn. Xin lỗi, tại anh nên em mới khó chịu như vậy."</p><p>"Đừng xin lỗi, em rất vui..." Cậu ngẩng đầu lên, trông thấy Kurosawa đang cười tít mắt mới biết anh lại trêu mình.</p><p>Adachi định quay lưng đi nhưng kết của Kurosawa trong cơ thể cậu vẫn chưa biến mất...</p><p>"Xin lỗi, làm em mất phép thuật rồi." Kurosawa hôn Adachi.</p><p>"Không cần xin lỗi mà..." Cậu xoa mặt anh an ủi.</p><p>"Adachi, anh sẽ dùng cả đời này để trả cho em, dù xảy ra bất cứ chuyện gì cũng không buông tay, không cho phép em từ chối." Sau tuyên bố ngang ngược này, Kurosawa nhìn Adachi lại bắt đầu đỏ bừng mặt, "Câu trả lời của em?"</p><p>"Ừm, em... Kurosawa Yuichi, xin hãy chịu trách nhiệm với em cả đời nhé." Cậu lấy hết dũng khí nói ra câu này xong liền bị Kurosawa ôm chặt vào lòng, cậu cũng cười ôm lại anh, thuận thế vùi mặt vào hõm vai anh.</p><p>Kogi: Ngâm hơn tháng con fic này, mệt nghỉ với mấy đoạn miêu tả /_\ Mình chọn dịch fic này xôi thịt là một phần, quan trọng hơn là vì nhân vật Kurosawa trong này vẫn giữ được nét tính cách đặc trưng của anh ấy, không OOC, kiểu...cứ ABO là vồ vập vào không cần biết gì ấy. Anh ấy vẫn rất tôn trọng Adachi, trân trọng tình cảm 7 năm của mình, đồng thời phía Adachi thì cũng khắc họa được sự tự ti, bất an của cậu. Fic này được viết trước tập 11 và mình cũng đọc trước khi tập 11 chiếu luôn. Chúng ta không phải Adachi nên không biết thực sự thì tâm trạng Adachi lúc ấy như thế nào, nhưng chắc chắn một trong các lý do là anh ấy sợ mất phép vì lo không hiểu được lòng Kurosawa, nói chung thì yêu người tự ti sẽ hơi vất vả chút, nhưng nếu khiến người ta tin tưởng trao hết cho mình thì thực sự thành công rồi ^^ </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>